Xiaolin Showdown: The Black Vipers Credits (2005)
Music by Kevin Manthei Theme Written by Chris Vrenna Clint Walsh Theme Performed by Chris Vrenna Clint Walsh Main Title Design Eric Radomski Main Title Animation Matt Danner Azariah Owens Aaron Simpson Casting & Voice Direction Lisa Schaffer Starring the Voices of Jeff Bennett As Clay and Jesse Danny Cooksey As Jack Spicer Grey DeLisle As Kimiko Tom Kenny As Rainmundo Wayne Knight As Dojo Maurice LaMarche As Master Fang Susan Silo As Wuya Tara Strong As Omi Developed for Television by Brandon Sawyer Storyboard Mike Milo Stephen Sandoval Frank Marino Timing Supervisor James Tim Walker Animation Timing Rick Bowman Fred Miller Herb Moore Character Design Lois M. Lee Chris Battle Prop Design Bruce H. Largent Lance Falk Background Direction John Calmette Jeff Starling Background Design Jeff Starling Jairo Lizarazu Spencer Davis Background Paint Stephen Nicodemus John Calmette Production Manager Kyle Jolly Animation Coordinators Christian Vu Nguyen Jenny Shen Mercedes J. Sichon Director of Ink & Paint Geno DuBois Color Stylist Melaine Pava Mark-Up/Painters Kim Bowen Eric Nordberg Animatic Justin Schultz Checking Jan Browning Susan Burke Chuck Gefre Janette Hulett Karl Jacobs Chuck Martin Teri McDonald Denise M. Mitchell Justin Schultz Vice President of Post Production Tim Iverson Post Production Supervisor Bonnie Buckner Post Production Coordinator Samantha Friedman Director of Technical Operations Bradford H. Keatts Film Editor Rob DeSales Assistant Film Editor Myra Owyang Post Production Administrator Michael Miscio Assistant Production Manager to Techinical Operations John Voralik Supervising Online Editor Bradford H. Keatts Online Editor Christopher D. Lozinski Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor Mark A. Keatts Supervising Recording Engineer Edwin O. Collins Recording Facility Warner Bros. Animation Recording Machine Operators Michele Beeson Jeff O. Collins Preston Oliver Dialogue/ADR Editors Kerry Brody Kelly Ann Brody Mike Garcia Mark Keefer Chuck Smith Sound Reading Wilson Martinez Fred Salinas Post Production Sound Services Hacienda Post Sound Supervised by Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE Tom Syslo Foley Artists Monette Becktold Sean Rowe Sound Editors Daisuke Sawa Doug Andorka Jeff Hutchins Roy Braverman Re-Recording Mixers Eric Freeman Doug Andorka Timothy J. Borquez, CAS Animation Services Dong Yang Animation Supervising Director Byung Kee Lee Aniamtion Director Kyoung Won Lee Layout Artists Kyung Já Kim Key Animation Kyoung Sook Hwang Sook Young Shin Kyung Wook Kim Young Sun Lee Sang Hoon Jeon Soo Kyung Jang Background Director Eung Hwan Oh Model Checker Jong Myung Bae Assistant Animation Joo Ree Lee Hyeh Oug Kim Yong Ae Moon Color Stylist Hae Kyung Kim Composition Sol Jeon Final Checker Kyung Ho Kim Production Staff Jong Tae Kim Hyung Joe Jeon Production Administration Tammy Middleton Marci Gray Alyson Ruppel Renee Toporzyek Amy E. Wagner Casting Administrator Liz Carroll Vice President of Music Suzi Cavita Production Accounting Athena Christianakis June Kuwatani Business & Legal Affairs Dan Butler Debi Dean Carrie Dolce Michael Lalla Bonnie Negrate Peter Steckelman Production Supervision Margaret M. Dean Toshi Hiruma Howard Schwartz Development & Creative Supervision Kim Christianson Megan Casey Christopher Keenan Production Management Andy Lewis Executive Producer Sander Schwartz This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. Dolby Digital IASTE © 2005 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved County of first publication United States of America Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Warner Bros. Animation www.warnerbros.com Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:End Credits Category:Kids WB! Category:Cartoon Network